


Regardless

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Incest, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Itachi's in love and it doesn't matter what Sasuke is or maybe it is because of who Sasuke isKinktober 2019Day 7 Incest





	Regardless

For Itachi he knew the moment that he was caught kissing someone that the one he wanted was not the one he wanted to kiss. The sight of Sasuke’s eyes watching from the door had filled him with so much guilt. He had pushed her away and chased after Sasuke instead.

Only to be rebuffed by his cute little brother. His classmate had laughed and left offering her own sorry to Itachi. When the door had closed behind her Itachi had known he would not have her over again. He had washed that bedspread that they had been on. He had washed it put it away and put another one on instead.

He had not minded the kiss but when he had seen Sasuke watching him he had felt guilty. His love was complicated he knew that. So when Sasuke finally came back to him Itachi kept a closer eye on him. He was concerned but he suspected that in himself the doting love he held for Sasuke was stronger than anything he had for anyone else.

Sasuke might be his little brother. It did not matter, or maybe it was because Sasuke was his little brother that Itachi could feel the way that he did. Being around his brother. Talking to him brought a new awareness to it.

Itachi could not keep his eyes away from his little brother. He could not stop himself from looking. From wondering and of course as things went along the normal touches he gave to Sasuke changed. The little brushes, the way he would brush away food from Sasuke’s lips. All those little things were changed. It was filled with tension and heat. There was little Itachi could do about it. Sasuke was still his little brother, it was just that his understanding of his own feelings had changed.

X

The one to make the first move had been Itachi. He had hissed Sasuke behind the shrine on their way from a family event. He had been unable to resist. The conversation had been filled with warmth. Cutting through the shrine was an old childhood habit.

Sasuke had been remarking on how little things had changed before he leaned against a tree that had been there as long as Itachi could remember. Sasuke had changed so much but he was still cute. Itachi had brushed back a bit of his hair as he caged Sasuke in against the tree.

The touch had been innocent. The look he had given Sasuke had not. In the dimness of the shrine they had looked at each other. Itachi had been unable to fight the urge to lower his head. He had kissed Sasuke softly with purpose. Kissed him and held their hands together until the need to breath overpowered everything else.

Sasuke pulled him back, whispered his name and the cap for Itachi’s restraint burst.

X

“Nii-san.” Sasuke whispered before he bit his fist. “You’re- we’re too loud.” He hissed before his head fell back onto his pillow. “Someone might hear us!”

“Only if they have their ears pressed against the door.” Itachi whispered before he dragged his tongue slowly up Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke was dripping from unfulfilled arousal. In Itachi’s hands he twitched and throbbed. He tasted salty and warm. Itachi sucked at Sasuke’s tip until his little brother trembled under him.

He would love to fuck Sasuke but those sorts of things took more planning. Risking it at home in the middle of the night was simply too risky. They had done it before but only with Sasuke pressed against a door or wall with Itachi slowly fucking him until Sasuke trembled and lost control. Or Sasuke bent over something as Itachi lost himself in the heat and tightness of his little brother.

Times like these they had to be careful. It was painful to be so careful but there was little that Itachi could do about that. He dragged his tongue down Sasuke’s shaft as Sasuke squirmed under his tongue. He reacted so well for him. He would make Sasuke cum until he was worn out before he let Sasuke relieve him.

Sasuke learnt so quickly. He did it so well. He could swallow Itachi’s cock and he could swallow his cum without spilling. His beautiful eyes always watered. He always kept his gaze on Itachi and he always made Itachi’s control snap. He was beautiful.

Itachi bit the side of Sasuke’s crown lightly. Sasuke flinched and his cock throbbed against Itachi’s lips. A glob of precum splattered the corner of his mouth. He spared a moment to lick that away before he returned to licking the tip. The moment his tongue cleaned more replaced it.

Sasuke’s legs were trembling. He was on the edge waiting for Itachi to push him over. For Itachi to tip him over like he was begging. He was such an erotic little brother. That Itachi had managed to wait so long. That he had resisted laying his hands on such a little brother until Sasuke had left home.

Well he had put his hands on his little brother anyway so that should not be praised but honestly. Itachi kept his gaze on Sasuke as he bobbed his way to Sasuke’s base. The bed creaked a bit as Sasuke bucked. His hands flew to Itachi’s hair. Tangled in the strands as Sasuke trembled obviously fighting back from cumming. It was cute.

Itachi’s cock was pressing against his jeans. Driving his little brother to bliss over and over again in the dark of the night really did take it’s toll on him. But he could not resist. Sasuke whispered his name in a choked way before he tried to pull Itachi off. Itachi kept Sasuke’s gaze as his brother came. Sasuke’s gaze turned molten for a moment before Sasuke’s gaze lost focus. His brother trembled and gasped as he filled Itachi’s mouth with cum.

Itachi swallowed without choking until Sasuke was finished. Then he pulled off slowly. He licked Sasuke’s softening cock cleaning him up before he moved up Sasuke’s body slowly mindful of the noise of the bed. “Sasuke.” He whispered before he kissed him.

“You really do love me.” Sasuke panted as he wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck. “Even though I’m your little brother?”

“I love you so much because you’re Sasuke.” Itachi let his fingers move between Sasuke’s legs. He gently teased and his brother moaned lightly. “And I love you _because_ you’re my little brother.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought id be looking at incest as a kink before lmao


End file.
